


Comfort

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 1x04, 1x04 coda, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, protective!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks so different from the man who waltzed into Oliver’s life at the bar that night months ago. He’s small now, stripped of that expensive suit and that confidence. He’s fragile. Vulnerable.</p>
<p>Something stirs in Oliver, the need to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. 1x04 coda fic. Enjoy!

Finally, after what seems like hours, Connor falls asleep. Careful so as not to rouse him, Oliver pulls up the blanket and tucks it around Connor’s still trembling body.

Connor’s hair is still wet from the shower Oliver helped him take, water droplets dripping down onto the pillow beneath his head. He’s wearing one of Oliver’s t-shirts and a pair of flannel pajama pants, and curled in on himself, hands clutching his biceps, knees brought up close to his chest.

He looks so different from the man who waltzed into Oliver’s life at the bar that night months ago. He’s small now, stripped of that expensive suit and that confidence. He’s fragile. Vulnerable.

Something stirs in Oliver, the need to protect.

"O-oli…" Connor says, voice muffled by the pillow.

"I’m here," Oliver says, though he’s certain Connor is still asleep.

"Oliver… I’m sorry, _please_ …”

"Hey." Oliver touches Connor’s shoulder. Connor sniffles but relaxes, though as soon as he retrieves his hand, Connor’s brow pulls together again, face shining misery.

"Okay," Oliver says. And then again, "Okay," for his own benefit.

They fought last time they’d seen each other. But that doesn’t seem to matter now.

Not when Connor needs him so desperately.

So Oliver slides into bed behind Connor and wraps him in his arms. Connor turns and buries his face in Oliver’s chest. His fingers grip tight on Oliver’s shirt.

"I’m here." Oliver combs his fingers through Connor’s hair, pushing it away from his face. "You’re safe."


End file.
